Together again
by backlash
Summary: Quatre is sent away please let me know if I should continue 3+4
1. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

# 

Together again

**By Backlash**

Quatre came home after the war to find that his father was indeed alive. So he decided to stay there to be with his father after all he was still only fifthteen. Trowa came there and got a job nearby so he could be close to Quatre. They were in love and wanted to be together constantly.

Unfortunately for Quatre the war had changed his father into someone he didn't want to know. After his father found out about Trowa and his relationship he didn't take it to well. He constantly berated him and would hit him on occasion.

One Day Trowa was to meet Quatre in the park and he never showed up. He sent one of his sisters to say he was sick. He had no idea what was going on. The next day Quatre and Trowa had a very romantic date on the beach not knowing it would be their last date.

That night Quatre's father had enough he was going to get Quatre treatment for his illness or so he called it. A place where people send their loved ones to make them normal. A place far worse than any prison.

When Trowa became worried he went to Quatre's house he was told that Quatre left after offered a job. Trowa accepted it then but never found out why Quatre would just leave like that it wasn't like him. He never read much into it Quatre would have told him if there had been a problem right? he went back into his shell and decided that one day he would see Quatre again and ask him why.

5 years later........ Quatre had just been released from the institution courtesy of his sisters. Apparently his father had a heart attack and died for real this time. So his sisters found a legal reason to have him released. Quatre was still his sweat self but now there was a hardness to him.

He was happy to be free but for some reason was scared. _ Did Trowa really think I would leave him? Why didn't he look for me? I've longed to be with my love and now that I'm free I'm so scared._ Unfortunately he escaped one prison to be trapped in another. Some men apparently stealing medical supplies grabbed him to use as a hostage. To make their getaway. Trouble just seemed to find him.

He woke up tied to a chair. A man holding a gun on him. "Well looks like we caught something sweat boys." the man said as he licked Quatre's face. A voice yelled "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Duo?"

the man backed off. Duo began to untie Quatre and pulled him into a hug. Quatre reluctantly reciprocated.

"Quatre where have you been?"

"Prison. I was in a prison."

"Prison?"

"It's a long story."

"Luckily Q I have plenty of time."

"Could we talk outside I haven't been outside for 5 years."

"You got it."

Quatre told Duo everything and he felt so bad. If had known he would have gotten his friend out of there even if had to of blown the place up. His best friend had spent five years in hell away from the one he loved the most.

shall I continue? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Together again

#### part 2

**By Backlash**

Duo made arrangements to get Quatre off the colony and to take him back to earth where they could meet up with the others. He filled in Heero and agreed to meet them there. Duo was afraid to leave Quatre alone to long. Quatre wasn't doing to well he continued to have nightmares and flashbacks and occasionally get the shakes.

The first thing Duo did was get them a place to stay so he could help Quatre recuperate. He found the perfect place a beautiful and large house along the beach. Quatre's sisters sent the money for them His sisters knew his best hope for recovery was his former teammates and friends. They were just a painful reminder of what their father had done to him and continued to do when he would make periodic visits to Quatre.

It had only been mere days since his release so he still had some bruises. Duo noticed something as Quatre slept it was a healed scar on his wrist the kind that a person would self inflict. _ Was it that bad my friend? Was it so bad you thought of ending your life._

Half their team wasn't talkable he had to rely on Quatre most of the time for some decent conversation. He always had a friendly smile for everyone. _ Where is that smile now? Trying to find the good in everyone. Trowa was a hollow shell before Quatre's love began to heal him. He always was there for his friends to turn to. Non of us had been there for him though not when it really counted._

Quatre woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily another nightmare. He went to the kitchen to make himself some cocoa. He hadn't had cocoa in so long. As Quatre was about to drink Duo stopped him and said, "Hold on there Q." he grabbed some marshmallows and poured a couple in. "Can't have cocoa without marshmallows." Quatre smiled and thanked him.

"Would you like me to call Trowa?"

Quatre looked up and answered, "I can't not yet."

"I understand. How about a visitor Heero is in town. If you don't want anyone to know I know he could keep a secret. He's not one to blab."

"I suppose. Duo?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Thank you for everything."

"I haven't done anything except be here for you."

"That means more to me than you'll ever know."

_Flashback***********_

"You really think your boyfriend will come for you? When I told him you left he didn't even give it a second thought. He doesn't love you. He left you he doesn't even think your worth his time to check out my story. Hahahahaha."

"Pleas father take me out of this place."

"Renounce your love for Trowa and take your rightful place as my heir. Then maybe I'll consider."

"No I will never do that. Even if what you say is true that he doesn't love anymore. I love him and that's all that matters. I will not turn my back on my heart." his father didn't like that so he slapped him across the face.

That night he was beaten and put into solitary confinement for a month. He held his knees tightly against his cheek and said before he gave into sleep. "Trowa I love you please don't let what he said be true. It can't be it just can't."

End Flashback*********>

About two weeks later.... "I think we should contact Trowa."

"But he doesn't want to see him." answered Duo.

"Duo he's not getting any better. How about this I just go tell Trowa what happened to Quatre and we take it from there."

"All right. I go along with it. Anything to help Q good luck Heero."

Heero found Trowa back at the circus as he suspected. He decided to poke around first and make Trowa wasn't with anyone else first. If it turned out Trowa was in a relationship and brought him to Quatre it could destroy him completely.

"Trowa."

"Heero what brings you here?"

"Just in the neighborhood."

"Really."

"So Trowa seeing anyone?"

"No, why?"

"WE need to talk about Quatre."

"Quatre?"

"Yes he needs you." he explained the situation about his father beating him and sending him away . "Will you come?"

TBC 


	3. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters_

# Together again

#### Part 3

**By[ Backlash][1]**

Quatre laid in his bed unable to sleep. It was the same on most days he would just lay in bed haunted by his time in that awful place he referred to as the prison. Finally he just got up and went into the living room. All night he just stared at the TV watching infomercials. But not really watching them just staring.

When morning came Duo saw Quatre staring at the TV. He turned it off and said, "You'd think they would outlaw them or something."

Quatre looked horrible dark circles under his eyes. He even looked a little pale. Duo was really starting to worry about his friend. Heero was right he was getting worse by each passing day. Would Trowa's presence make it worse or better.

"Quatre he really need to take care of yourself better." obviously he wasn't paying attention so Duo shook him. "Wha.. Oh Duo I didn't see you there."

"No, really your kidding. I didn't think anyone was capable of tuning me out."

"Sorry." he said half heartedly.

Quatre pulled out a keychain and looked at it. It was a lion with the words I'll love you always engraved on it.

"That's cute where did you get it?"

_Flashback_

Trowa handed Quatre a little box. "Thanks Trowa it's so cute." he smiled sweetly.

"One day when we're ready you can use it for our place. It symbolizes our plans for the future. I hope it will bring you luck until then." Quatre sat in his lap and kissed him tenderly.

"I love it. I love you and you bring me luck. There is nothing in this world I want more than to be with you. I will treasure this always."

"You are my treasure. My precious one."

End Flashback

"Quatre yoo-hoo Quatre."

"What?"

"I asked where you got it?"

"Oh Trowa gave it to me."

********************* As Trowa listened to everything Heero was telling him he began to feel sick. His poor angel had gone through hell and where was he. Quatre's father was lucky he was already dead or he'd kill him. "Of course I'll come."

"I should warn you he's very fragile. So don't expect to much."

******************* Quatre walked along the nearby beach. Lost in unpleasant memories.

_Flashback_

Quatre was in a shrink office part of his time spent in the prison was filled with cruel torture. Today was his time with a shrink.

"Well Quatre are you ready to talk to me today?"

"What's the point?"

"Moving along. Don't you think that your love for Trowa is misplaced guilt?"

"Absolutely not."

"I see. Why is that?"

"Because I've loved Trowa my whole life. You people are not going to change that. NOT EVER!"

The doctor continued writing . Then Quatre's father walked in apparently listening to the whole conversation. He abruptly slapped him.

"Father what are you doing here?"

"You make me sick. To think your mother died giving birth to you. I wish you had died as well. You are such a disappointment Quatre. Your mother would be repulsed by you. Now stop this nonsense and we can go home. Trowa is a undesirable he's trash."

"What did you say?"

"I said he's trash."

That was the final straw no one talks about Trowa that way. Quatre balled up his fist and punched his father right in the face. Then some men came in and dragged him away. The men stripped Quatre of his clothes and got out a hose. The began showering him with steaming hot water. The pain buried him he felt like he was on fire. He wasn't going to yell out in pain though he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Trowa please help me he thought.

The burns weren't severe enough to leave any scars thankfully but he was doubting more and more that Trowa would come for him.

End Flashback

Quatre turned around to see Trowa watching him. Quatre slowly walked towards him. He looked in his eyes and saw worry. He took Trowa's hand and place something in it. He then closed it before Trowa got a chance to see it. Quatre then turned and walked back to the house.

Trowa was confused he opened his hand to see the keychain. "Quatre. I'm not giving up on you. I won't make that mistake again.

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Together Again?

#### Part4

**By[Backlash][1]**

When Quatre went back in the house he saw Duo and looked at him. The look alone tore apart Duo's heart he knew what that look meant. _How could you?_ Look. Duo knew he should have gone with his gut. Quatre went to his room and slammed the door.

Seconds later Trowa came in intent on speaking with Quatre. Duo blocked his way. "Duo move I need to talk to him."

"I think you've done enough." then he pushed Trowa back.

"I need to make him understand."

"Understand what? that you abandoned him? Look I just think he needs time."

"all right I'll back off for now. I'm not leaving though."

Trowa unpacked his stuff in one of the empty rooms. Infact it was right next to Quatre's and he could hear him crying. That was a horrific punishment for Trowa. It always made his heart ache when Quatre cried.

*********_Flashback_

Quatre was talking to a stranger. A handsome stranger when he went to meet Quatre. "Who was that guy?" he asked with a jealous tone.

"What's the matter Trowa afraid you'll be replaced?"

"what? Quatre is there someone else?" a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's just that." suddenly Trowa was surprised as water was squirted in his face. Quatre had a water gun and was shooting him. He laughed but than Trowa smiled evilly. He chased him all the way to the beach and when he finally caught him he threw him in the water. They slashed eachother for a while having fun.

When they were back on dry land they were having a kissing frenzy. When they parted Quatre felt he needed to say as he stroked his hair. "Trowa for me there is no one else. You are the only one I will ever need. I will never leave you."

"Nor I you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You once said I saved your soul but in truth you gave me mine. I love you my precious angel always and forever." 

*********End Flashback

The next morning Trowa came down the stairs to see Duo sitting across the table watching Quatre. As though he was guarding him he watched with a strange look. Quatre was staring at his plate poking and prodding his food. "I'm not hungry Duo."

"You're not leaving this table until you eat. I mean it!"

"I'm not used to this much food."

"Then just take a couple bites. Please?"

***Flashback__

Two men kept shoving food in Quatre's mouth. "What not hungry mama's boy?"

"Just a minute ago you said you were hungry. Now eat." They had shoved so much in his mouth it began to bleed. Quatre started choking and they finally stopped. After they left he curled up in a ball and cried. "Trowa please come and get me. I can't take much more of this."

***End Flashback

Quatre woke up from his trance he picked up the plate and threw it against the wall. He started shaking uncontrollably and repeated over and over. "Please. Trowa where are you. Come and get me."

Trowa immediately was by his side he picked him up and carried him to his room. He laid him down on his bed and listened to Quatre as he talked to himself. "Trowa you promised where are you. Please don't leave me here. Father stop. I will never stop loving Trowa no matter what you do to me." Quatre was spitting out parts of conversations in his head. 

Finally he drifted off to sleep. Trowa climbed into bed and held him. It was as much for his comfort as it was for Quatre's.

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Together again:

#### Part 5

**By[Backlash][1]**

Trowa watched over Quatre as he slept. Quatre began to whimper in his sleep calling Trowa's name. Trowa tightened him hold on Quatre's and began to caress his skin. It seemed to calm him down a but. Quatre arms tightened around him.

Trowa drifted to sleep as Quatre and him held eachother. Not wanting to think about what would happen when he woke up.

Quatre woke up and saw Trowa holding him he jumped off the bed which startled Trowa. Quatre backed away until he hit the wall.

_********Flashback*******_

Quatre was in excruciating pain as he was being beaten. The man was taunting him. He laughed and began to speak.

"Well kid it looks like your boyfriend doesn't love you as much as you thought."

"What are you talking about?" asked Quatre.

The man handed him a photo of Trowa and a girl dressed up. "That was taken at their wedding."

"No it can't be. NO!" the man just laughed at him.

"Oh poor little rich boy."

"TROWA!!!!!!!!"

***End Flashback******

"Did you get married?" Quatre asked in a trembling voice.

"What?"

"They showed me a photo of you will a girl at a wedding."

"No of course not. Catherine did I didn't. It was a photo of me and the grooms sister."

"I'm not suppose to love you. I'm bad."

"No it's not. You're not bad Quatre."

"I know that sometimes I repeat what I remember when I first wake up. Sorry about that. Wh wha why did you come?" 

"How could I not?"

"I don't understand you. You can't still love me." it was a statement not a question.

"Quatre? Of course I do." Quatre couldn't hear it not now maybe not ever. Duo had been watching from the doorway and could see Quatre's distress. Quatre closed his eyes tight and pleaded. "Trowa please I need to be alone right now. I can't hear this not yet."

Trowa turned and left but not before saying. "I won't give up on you. I won't make that mistake again."

Quatre dropped to the floor and started to cry hysterically. Duo was by his side holding him. "Don't cry it will be all right Q. I promise."

"Why am I such a mess Duo?"

"You've been through hell. It's going to take time to fight your way back. If anyone can do it you can. You don't have to do it alone we're all here with you." 

Duo tried to comfort Quatre but was worried about him. Everyone who cared about Quatre was here except Wufei. Maybe contacting him would help after all they had been close after the war. Quatre had kept in contact with him. When Quatre had disappeared Wufei had been worried.

*****_Flashback*****_

"It doesn't make since he wouldn't just leave like that. Not without a word. Quatre has more honor than that." announced Wufei.

"Maybe." answered Heero.

"Maybe nothing."

"Maybe he wanted to distance himself from all reminders of the war. You know how sensitive he is." responded Duo.

"I don't buy it."

****End Flashback*******

_ I should have listened to Wufei._ Duo thought and looked down to Quatre who fell asleep again. Quatre had been so exausted lately. He was just so drained he didn't know how to help his friend.

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Together Again:

#### Part 6

**By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre needed to think but everywhere he turned he saw the faces of his worried friends. Heero wasn't that bad but he could see the worry in his eyes. Heero worried imagine that. Quatre needed to think and saw his window was opened so he climbed out and went to the roof.

Quatre liked sitting on the roof it was calming. The air was so crisp and refreshing. The quiet very so peaceful. It was the first time he felt at peace in a long time.

***************

Inside the house the others were frantically searching for Quatre. They way he was now they were afraid he might hurt himself. That feeling was left unspoken. The trio decided to split up and search the place.

*****************

Wufei approached the house and immediately saw Quatre watching the sky. Wufei climbed up the side of the house and sat next to him not saying a word. "isn't the sky beautiful?"

"Breathtaking." answered Wufei. He saw the others approaching but he gestured them away with his hand. Heero dragged the other two away.

"Do I have to get down now?"

"No lets stay here for a while." Wufei smiled and they just sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes.

"they probly thought I was going to jump."

"They worry to much."

"I just needed some quiet time."

"You mean you needed to escape loudmouth Maxwell." Quatre laughed and Wufei joined him. Trowa could here the laughter from his room. _ It warms my heart to here you laugh angel. I hope it's the first of many._

Quatre paced back in fourth in his room. It was four am and he just couldn't face the nightmares again. They just wouldn't stop. The images haunted him flashes in his mind. He didn't even have to be a sleep when the flashbacks came. _ My father was right I am weak._

Quatre looked at the scar on his wrist and cursed himself for being such a coward.

_*********Flashback*****_

I can't do this anymore. Trowa's not coming he's moved on without me. He once said he couldn't go on without me but yet he has. He has moved on without a second thought. Nice knowing Quatre. So much for never leaving me.

I can't be sure if what they've told me about Trowa is true or not. It really doesn't matter because I'm still here. I just want the pain to stop. The only thing getting me through this is my keychain. It's become my only hope. I must hang on to hope. My beautiful Trowa gave it to me with such love.

Trowa's not coming. I was so sure he would. I won't let them break me no matter what. If I renounce my feelings now I might become someone I don't want to be. A shell of my former self.

Trowa's not coming. I keep thinking this trying not to believe it. Today I'm suppose to get electro shock therapy. I didn't think people still did that. I thought it was out dated. Here they come to take me there.

They strap Quatre down and turn on the juice. Quatre had never felt such pain. He tried not to scream. I can't show pain. Don't scream don't scream. The pain was just so unbearable he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey rich boy. I knew I could make you scream. Hahahahahahahaha."

"you're a coward."

"What did you say?"

He turned it up so high , "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Quatre's heart stopped. He was revived and sent back to his room. The man was suspened from work for three days.

Maybe after what happened they'll leave me alone for a while. Quatre sat in a corner and laid his head on his knees. A single tear dropping from his fave. He held his keychain close to his heart. Wherever you are Trowa I hope your safe and happy.

I will know longer do this. I've been here for four years. No more. NO MORE. Quatre broke a glass. He picked up a piece and began to cut into his skin. The blood began to pour out. Quatre laid on the ground watching the blood drain from his wrist. He had no strength to cut the other wrist. "Now I can be free." His eyes became heavy and he passed out. 

Quatre woke up in the infirmary still alive. He had no more hope left. His fathers voice replayed in his mind. "I'm so disappointed in you. Weak. You can't possibly be a Winner. The sight of you makes me sick."

"Nobody's forcing you to be here."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing father."

Quatre was just so tired of everything.

*****End Flashback*****

Quatre shook himself free of the memory. He began to get the shakes again.

Trowa was torn from his sleep by knocking at his door. He opened it to see a terrified Quatre. He was shaking and so pale. "Quatre are you all right?"

"I just wanted ..I just.I . nevermind." he turned and went back to his room.

Trowa followed him . He entered Quatre's room and saw him sitting on the floor. Hugging himself. Trowa sat in front of him and watched him. Then Quatre looked up and saw Trowa. His eyes were still so beautiful. Quatre reached out to touch him but was afraid he would disappear so he withdrew.

Trowa reached out for his hand and placed it on his cheek. Trowa took his other hand but then saw the scar. _ My poor angel. He hurt himself. Those bastards drove you to it. I'm sorry ._ He kissed the scar. Quatre hugged Trowa and began to shake violently. "Shshs. Calm down little one. We'll fix this. I'm not going anywhere. we'll get through this together."

Trowa picked him up and carried him to the bed. Quatre didn't say a word he just looked intently at Trowa. He covered Quatre up and as he was turning Quatre grabbed his arm. "I'm not going anywhere angel." He climbed into bed with him and held him close.

The next morning Trowa Wufei and Duo were talking about how to help him.

"He was so scared." said Trowa.

"He just needs time." Wufei stated.

"It's been a month. I don't know how much more of this I can put up with. He should just over it. I'm sick of this."

said a frustrated Duo.

*********

Outside the room Quatre had been listening when Heero spotted him. Quatre walked away and Heero followed. _ Dammit Duo sometimes you can be so careless._

*********

"You're sick of this. You are a hypocrite Maxwell. He was in that place for five years we don't know what they did to him. You're suppose to be his best friend." said a frustrated Wufei.

"You're right I'm sorry. I just don't know how to help him."

"We'll find a way. we have to." 

*******

Quatre sat on his bed when Heero entered. He looked at him and said. "I'm sorry Heero I'll try to do better."

"Quatre your ignoring your feelings. You have to face them."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why did you bring Trowa here? He shouldn't see me like this."

Trowa was the one easdropping this time. _What?_

"He loves you." Quatre looked at him when he said that.

"Why?"

"He loves you. That used to be enough for you."

"He can't possibly still love me."

"Don't make me say it again. Trowa loves you."

"He's right I do." said Trowa. Heero took his cue and left leaving them alone. "I think it's time we talked Little one. It's long over due."

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Together Again:

#### Part 7

"Trowa I can't."

"You have to let it out. It's the only way your going to heal. Just tell me what your feeling."

"Feeling?"

"Yes." Quatre began to shake and then he went blank. As Trowa approached him he backed away. Trowa went to him as Quatre collapsed on the floor. Still shaking and now trembling with fear. This time his flashback was more intense. He wasn't seeing just one memory but many all at once.

Quatre came back to his senses to see Trowa watching him with a concerned look. "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want I'm sorry's. How could you believe him. Why would you doubt me?"

"You doubted me as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never told me you father was hurting you. If I had known. I. Why?"

"I was afraid. What if you confronted him and he hurt you. What if you hurt him and they locked you away. Either way you would be hurt. Another reason is I didn't want you to know how weak I really am."

"You're not weak Quatre. I love you. Do you still love me?"

"........."

Trowa's heart broke when Quatre didn't answer. He turned to leave but Quatre spoke up. "More than anything. You are my heart my soul. I just need time.

Trowa ran over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Then it's time you shall have." Quatre iniciated a gentle kiss. "I almost forgot how good you taste." Quatre smiled.

Quatre laid in his bed staring at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep. It was for once a dreamless sleep. When he woke up it was only two am so he went on the roof again to think. He wasn't alone Wufei was there as well.

"Hey Quatre." he greeted.

"Hey why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"I needed to think. I guess . Why aren't you?"

"To tell you the truth I don't sleep much now a days."

"Why's that?"

"Habit I guess. At the prison no one really could sleep with all the screams."

"I see. This roof is relaxing I guess it is a good place to think."

"That it is." he agreed.

It was nice being up there with Wufei. They didn't talk they just took comfort in eachother's company. It seemed to comfort them both a great deal. They laid back and watched the stars.

"so the flashbacks kind of just come out of nowhere?"

"Actually something familiar triggers them. I guess it's just going to take time. I've missed being outside so much. it's so beautiful."

"Hey I got an idea. Would you go someplace with me?"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah come on."

"All right."

**********************

Hours later Trowa was worried. There had been no sign of Quatre. "Where is he?"

"Relax Trowa I'm sure he's fine." answered Heero.

"yeah chill out." added Duo.

Quatre and Wufei started walking toward the house and Trowa's concern eased up a bit. Quatre seemed so happy he face was shining. "TROWA!!"

"Oh Trowa it was so beautiful. Wufei took me to the beach. The water was a beautiful shade of blue and the air smelled to crisp and clean. As the sun began to rise I could see all these different colors and I felt so warm inside. I wish you could have seen it. I actually saw a dolphin jump out of the water they are beautiful animals and the sound beautiful too. it was indescribable. The waves hit the light with such I don't know how to explain it. It was just such a site."

Quatre turned to Wufei and thanked him. "Thank you so much Wufei."

"Don't mention it." then he walked into the house.

Trowa couldn't help but smile. "Oh Trowa you're smiling. I've missed your smile. The beach was beautiful but you smile is breathtaking."

"it's good to see you laugh again." Quatre's smile grew bigger.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time. You have to go to the beach next time it's the perfect place."

"For what?"

"Too make love." Trowa began to blush.

"You ready for that?"

"Not yet, but I will be. I can't resist your charms for long."

"I am glad. I could wait forever as long as I had you. Holding you is enough for me. Quatre how did you get out of that place." Quatre's smile faded.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to get mad at me."

"I promise."

_Flashback*********_

"Well kid looks like it's time to have fun."

The man grabbed Quatre's hands and restrained him. "Stop it ! what are you doing?"

"Maybe it I take you. It will turn you away from men all together." The man began to touch Quatre all over. 

"No don't."

Quatre's pleas were ignored and the man began to lick his face. Then the door opened and a voice shouted. "Get you filthy hands off my brother!!!!"

"You can't be in here lady."

She pulled out a legal document and slammed it against the ,mans chest. "You see this. This is a court order and it says you have to release my brother NOW!"

She bent down in front of Quatre and took him in her arms. "Don't worry little brother I'm taking you out of here."

End Flashback********

"Trowa? Trowa don't cry nothing happened. I knew you'd be mad."

"Not at you at myself. Never you angel. I love you."

"whenever they would beat me I would try not to show fear. I never cried whenever anyone was around or yelled out in pain. Except for one time when the pain was so unbearable I couldn't help it. I tried to stay strong. I did."

"I love you Quatre. Will you?"

"Trowa?"

"Will you marry me?"

"After all this you still want me?"

"More than anything."

"Trowa, I don't know how long until I'm well. I still have flashbacks."

"I hope there's a but in there."

"But the more I'm with you the better I feel. I love you. So if you're sure yes."

"YES!!"

Trowa took Quatre in his arms and kissed him passionately. He knew Quatre would need time before they didn't anything beyond that but he had his angel in his arms right now and he was worth the wait.


End file.
